bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Monkey
The Captain Monkey is a monkey that drives different boats actively, not just stayign in one space like the buccaneer. you can place it on water, where it will get a dart firing speedboat. the higher tier upgrades are really crazy. but not OP (1 expensive exeption) Clicking on a captain or its boat will activate "driver mode", wher eit will follow mouse over water (or land if 0/3 is purchased)(4/2 is op as crazy but is 100x more expensive than monkey temple. -larger boats are centered on the center of the pixels of the "boat structure", and that may not touch land, so that woudl be fun. large ships on land. *651 medium *40 HP *path 1 *1/x- motorboat- the captain gains a 20' motorboat, with lots more speed and 4 dart guns instead of 2. cost: 720 medium. *2/x- pirate captain- now has a cannon, and six dart guns. 30% less speed. cost:1300 *3|x- Monkey Navy Admiral- now has control over an entire navy warship. 30 cannons, 100 dart guns, and 4 big 13 inch guns (131 bloon pop with 13 layers), and a rocket launcher ability every 30 secs with 150 layers popped off everything in a 0/3 robo monkey radius. cost: 187000. *600 HP* *4/x- Refurbed Cruise Ship- now has a massive arsenal, as all those staterooms with balconies or that have an oceanview? now they have a cannon in there with the corresponding inside room having a crewhand. large-balconied suites bow to stern on every floor have rocket volleys, and a huge missile launch bed is constructed where the pool used to be. anything else gets turned into cannons out windows and storage. as large as 4 monkey temples, as its downside. the missile ability is decreased to 20 secs, 80%-map, and 3500 layers. cost:10,000,000 medium. HP: 14014 *path two- *x|1- overhauled engine- increases speed while driving and fire rate by 1/3. cost: 300 medium *x|2- weight reduction- increases speed while driving by another 2x. cost: 500 medium *x|3- All-Terrain Vessel- can drove anywhere on land, will not obstruct bloon paths, however. cost: 3000 medium *x|4- dartling crew- ability summons 16 2|2 and 4 2|3 dartlings for 25 secs, 1 min cooldown. cost: 15000 medium. *specialty: navy camp- 700 MM, for build- upgrade2. up3 costs 1200, up4 costs 10,000 *up1- normal decreases tower and upgrade cost by 5% (increases buccaneers ironically) *up2- can send out lifeboats at 3|x and 4|x that are like a 1|1 captain tower. sends out 32 max at once, each has 4 HP. *up3- sea goggles: can detect camo, gold,and helpful bloons. overrides police bloon ability. *up4 (all plats)- can send out 128 lifeboats, 4|x makes 5,000 cash and one MM a second from returning to its old, cruise ship state. can be returned to war and passenger within 5 secs, lifeboats already out stay, causing a bug in which infinite lifeboats can be hoarded with now pullign back, as lifeboats reset every 8 seconds after initialization of battle mode. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers